epictotaldramaislandcampsfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama: Back To The Island
Welcome! I'm bringing back 13 Rookies & 13 Veterans to create a season to remember! And to tie it all together, I'm bringing them all back to where it all started, at the Island! This Is Total Drama: Back To The Island! Brought To You By The Epic Bloomin... You Can Have Up To 4 Campers! The Rookies Ann Maria - INSF B - INSF Brick - Johnny10164 Cameron - Johnny10164 Dakota - INSF Dawn - Zannabanna Jo - Bloomin Lightning - Johnny10164 Mike - Bloomin Sam -''' '''Scott - Johnny10164 Staci - Bloomin Zoey ''- ''Bloomin The Veterans Owen - Team E-scope Gwen - Team E-scope Heather - ActorDude99 Duncan - ActorDude99 Leshawna - Zannabanna Izzy - Zannabanna DJ - ActorDude99 Lindsay - Team E-scope Harold -''' '''Courtney - Team E-scope Beth -''' '''Tyler - ActorDude99 Noah - Zannabanna The Elimination Table ﻿ Day One ''-Mixing The Generations'' Chris: *at the docks as the Campers arrive by boat, 1 by 1* Greetings, people of Earth & Beyond! Welcome to another exciting season of Total Drama! Right now, I'm waiting as our first Rookie Camper, Mike, arrives! Mike: *steps off of his boat, in an english accent* I say, Jolly good to see you, Chris! Cheerio! Pip-pip! And all that, what-what! Chris: So... You're english now? Okay... *sees another boat pull up* And now, our first Veteran Camper, Izzy! Izzy:﻿ Yay! I'm back! *gets off boat but trips and hits head on dock and falls into water* That felt so good! Chris: Who couldn't love that Crazy Redhead! Izzy: *kicks Chris* It is orange and red! Chris: Ow! Sheesh... *another boat pulls up* Next is our pretty little liar, Staci! Staci: *steps onto the docks* Hi, Chris! It's SO great to be back! Nice shirt! Oh, and you look taller! Chris: I don't believe anything you just said! Staci: Well, you shouldn't! Chris: *shrugs, sees another boat* Next, our mystic beaty, Dawn! Dawn: *arrives* Hello, Fellow Contestants. Izzy: *whispers* She's so pale. Staci: Oh, I know! I heard that instead of getting a suntan, she gets a sunpale! *laughs* Mike: *In Australian* That's a really bad joke... Izzy: *laughs at how bad the joke is* Chris: Anyway... Next is our Indie Chick, Zoey! Zoey: *with her Ipod in her ears, loudly* Hey, Guys! Chris: *plugs his ears* Ow! Zoey: *loudly* It's so great to be back! Chris: *removes one of her ear buds, loudly* You can stop yelling now! Zoey: Oops... Sorry... Mike: *In french* Bonsiour, Mi Amor! Zoey: Hey, Mike! Chris: And next is... the Loudmouthed & Luscious, Leshawna! Leshawna: What up home skillets? Chris: Sup, Leshawna! *high-5's her* And now, Leshawna's Homeboy, DJ! DJ: *arrives with Bunnies in arms* Chris: Wow. Nice... Bunnies, DJ... Way to enter the game looking tough, man! And now... the beautiful blonde, Lindsay! Lindsay: like, hello! *trips and face plants on ground* ouchh... Chris: *winces* That's gonna hurt in the morning... *helps her up* Moving along... here's the High IQ, Noah! Noah: Category:Bloomin's Camps Category:Camps